only i know your heart
by rizalhavidz
Summary: "Apa cowo kayak dia bisa bantu nilai kami semua dengan berpenampilan kayak gini, ya walaupun aku belum tau dia pintar atau tidak. Yang pasti dari penampilannya aja sudah membuat ku kesel"


Ini adalah fic pertama orang yg spesial buatku namanya evi kristiani jd maaf ea kalo ada tulisan tulisan yang ngaco bnget dan susah di mengerti dan disini juga ga ada ninja-ninjaan hanya karakternya saja yang ku ubah karna aku suka bngt sama manga naruto ... Dan rate nya juga masih T ko... skeli lagi maaf bngt kalo ada kata-kata yang nagaco bngt wkwkwk... Selamat membaca dan ditunggu bngt review nya ea...

**summary : **"Hai shion kenal aku kan?" aku pun mengerutkan alis, apa? Masa sihh dia BBM aku. "Iya kenal ko, kamu uciha sasuke kan?"

**Disclaimer : ** karakter nya punya bang Masashi kishimoto ko dan cerita nya punya evi kristiani

**ONLY I KNOW YOUR HEART**

Hari itu.. "Shion… Cepat bangun.. ini sudah jam berapa sayng? Bukan kah hari ini adalah hari pertama kamu masuk kuliah" teriak mama ku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar ku. "Memang sekarang masih jam berapa ma?" saut ku dengan nada yang malas. "Sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi, kamu tidak telat?". Aku di kamar ku, dengan wajah yang kaget melihat jam berada di samping tempat tidur ku menujukan waktu 07.15 "Astaga" dan akupun langsng bergegas untuk mandi, dan langsung untuk berpakaian. Ku ambil celana jeans ku dan ku pakai kaos berkerah ku, ya… aku seorang perempuan tomboy yang tidak suka memakai baju perempuan. Memang sangat konyol untuk di dengar. "Pagi ma…, pagi Pa…" seru ku untuk menyapa kedua orang tua ku. "Kamu gak telat shion?" "gak ko pa… hari ini kan hari pertama ku masuk kampus, jadi tidak mungkin di hukum" jawab ku dengan wajah yang tersenyum manis di pagi hari. "ya udh Pa, Ma… aku berangkat dulu ya…". Aku cium tangan Papa dan Mama ku, "iya sayang hati hati di jalan…" teriak Mama ku.

Hai… perkenalkan nama ku Shion Christiani, aku kuliah di Universitas Konoha Hight school yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Aku mengambil fakultas IT atau di bilang Teknik Informatika. Dan hari ini adalah pertama kali aku masuk kuliah. Cukup mendebarkan karna tidak ada yang ku kenal di kampus, dan aku pun orangnya cuek dengan orang lain. Saat aku masuk ke kelas ku aku melihat sudah banyak teman ku yang datang. Hari pertama ku masuk kelas malah terlambat, dengan santainya aku masuk dan duduk di bagian perempuan dan ku biarkan dosen itu tetap berbicara. Hari ini hanya membahas SKS dan pemilihan ketua kelas, ya bisa di bilang kami semua pulang cepat. Setelah dosen menjelaskan tentang SKS, dan sesi berikutnya pemilihan ketua kelas, akhirnya di tunjuk 3 laki laki yang bernama nara shikamaru, sai, dan uzumaki naruto. Aku pun melihat mereka bertiga maju ke depan kelas dan kami melakukan voting aku melihat laki laki yang bernama uzumaki naruto, ya ampun… dia penampilannya buruk sekali, rambut yang lumayan panjang buat ku dia tidak cocok buat jadi ketua kelas. Lalu aku memilih sai untuk menjadi ketua kelas, ya… aku memilih sai karena dari penampilan yang bagus. setelah voting di kumpulkan rupanya suara yang paling banyak adalah nara shikamaru, dan akhirnya shikamaru lah menjadi ketua kelas dan dosen pun langsng keluar dari kelas, kami semua masih di dalam kelas untuk perkenalan satu dengan yang lain. "Hai… nama kamu siapa? Perkenalkan nama ku ino" tegur dia dengan wajah yang sangat cantik "Oh… hai nama ku Shion, senang bisa berkenalan dengan kamu" dengan senyum manis ku tampilkan di hadapan mereka. "Perkenalkan ini namanya tenten, dan ini namanya temari" sambil mereka menglurkan tangan terhadap ku, ku sapa tangan mereka dengan bersalaman " Aku shion senang berkenalan dengan kalian" jawab ku. "Habis selesai ini kamu mau kemana? Kamu langsung pulang?" tanya temari "Iya mungkin aku langsung pulang" jawab ku dengan senyuman "Yahh kenapa pulang… kenapa kita gak makan dulu di kantin biar kita makin akrab" saut ino. Dengan senyuman pun aku trima tawaran mereka bertiga. Sampai di kantin kami memesan makanan dan minuman, aku memesan mie ayam dan jus alpukat karna itu adalah menu favorit aku. "Habis ini kita kemana?" tanya ino "Hummm mungkin aku langsung pulang, karna aku mau pergi dengan mama ku" " yahh kenapa pulang? Padahal kami bertiga mau jalan lagi ke Mall" keluh Bunga sambil memegang pergelangan tangan ku. "Gak deh aku langsung pulang aja ya… aku gak enak dengan mama ku udah sempat janji denganya" aku pun menolak ajakan mereka. Setelah selesai makan aku pun langsung pulang dan pamitan dengan mereka bertiga karna mereka masih betah di kantin, ya mungkin ini melihat laki-laki yang ganteng di kantin. "Aku pulang ya… sampai jumpa besok" "Ok deh… hati hati di jalan ya shion" saut temari.

Saat aku mau keluar kampus, aku melihat sebuah kelompok Teakwondo, aku pun duduk sebentar melihat mereka yang sedang latihan taekwondo. Aku sangat rindu sekali melanjutkan taekwondo ku, tapi papa ku melarang ku untuk melanjutkan kembali. Saat aku mulai ekskul taekwondo saat aku SMP, dan ada pertandingan untuk penaikan sabuk. Akhirnya aku pun naik sabuk warna kuning, ku tunjukkan sabuk baru ku dan sertifikat ku kepada papa ku "Pa… aku naik sabuk, lihat sabuk ku ini dan sertifikat ini pa" dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia aku tunjukan ke papa ku "Wahh… kamu hebat shion, papa bangga sama kamu, tapi papa harap kamu jangan lanjutkan taekwondo mu ya, papa takut kamu kenapa kenapa" jawab papa ku sambil memohon kepada ku."Yahh pah… papa tau kan aku ini gemar taekwondo masa papa larang aku untuk tidak main taekwondo lagi sih pah…" dengan sedih dan menangis ku jawab "Olive sayang papa gak mau kamu kenapa kenapa, papa bilang tidak lanjut, kamu harus nurut sama papa Shion". Langsung aku masuk kamar dan menagis. Saat aku terdiam dan mengingat masa lalu ku, aku pun bangkit dari tempat duduk ku dan aku pun langsung pulang. "Kapan aku bisa ikut taekwondo lagi?". Itu yang ada di benak ku sekarang.

"Ma… mama…" teriak ku. "Ya Shion kenapa?" " Ko kenapa sih ma… jadi gak kita jalan, kalo gak jadi aku mending tidur" jawab ku dengan ketus. " Ya jadi lah sayang, tunggu ya mama ganti baju dulu, kamu makan dulu sana, kamu pasti lapar kan habis pulang kuliah" tawar mama ku " Gak ah ma aku tadi udah makan di kampus" "oh… ya udah tunggu ya, mama ke kamar dulu". Aku pun ke dapur, ku buka kulkas aku ambil jus jeruk, haus sekali ku rasa karna di luar sangat panas. "Shion mama udah siap ayo kita jalan". Kami pun masuk mobil dan kali ini aku yang menyetir mobil. Sesaat sampai Mall aku dan mama ku pun masuk. "kamu mau beli apa sayang?" tanya mama ku sambil melihat toko toko yang menarik pakaiannya. "gak akh ma aku g beli apa apa, aku lagi malas shopping hari ini" jawab ku dengan malas sambil ku mainkan handpone ku. Hari ini memang rasa ku malas untuk jalan jalan tapi karna mama ku yang memaksa jadi ya sudah lah aku turuti kemauan mama. Mama memasuki toko ke toko yang lain, dan semua membuat ku bosan dan kepala ku pusing. "Mama lama sekali sih shoppingnya" dalam hati ku bertanya. "Ayo sayang pulang, mama sudah selesai belanjanya" ajak mama ku dengan wajah yang sangat bangga, karena barang apa yang dia inginkan telah dia dapatkan. "Akhirnya pulang juga" batin ku berbicara sanggat senang. Setelah selesai belanja aku dan mama pun pulang. Sesampai di rumah aku mandi dan bantu mama ku untuk masak, karna papa hari ini pulang cepat dan makan di rumah. Aku masak sayur asem, ikan cuek, tempe, dan sambel yang sangat pedas, karna di rumah kami semua suka sekali pedas, makan tanpa sambel rasanya hambar sekali. Dan mungkin banyak orang berpikir perempuan tomboy itu tidak bisa masak, jangan salah aku jago sekali masak, semua bisa aku masak. Masakan daerah pun aku sangat jago. Setelah semua selesai aku pun taruh masakan ku di meja makan."Papa pulang…" teriak papa ku dari pintu masuk, dari kejauhan papa ku masuk ke ruang dapur dan melihat makanan yang membuat perut papa ku makin lapar. "Ini siapa yang masak? Harum sekali wanginya buat papa makin lapar" tanya dia sambil mengelus perutnya " ya masakan shion lah pa… aku kan jago masak" teriak ku dengan bangga "Papa mandi dulu sana, baru makan, bau tau" ejek mama ku sambil tertawa "Iya papa mandi dulu ya… bau sekali" kami semua tertawa dan papa ku langsung mengecup kening mama ku. Ya biasa lah papa dan mama ku selalu begitu papa mau pergi atau pun mau pulang kecup kening mama ku dulu dan itu membuat aku konyol.

Saat makan malam, "Oh iya shion gimana tadi di kampus? Sudah ada kah teman mu di kelas?" tanya papa ku " Seru sih pa di kampus, tadi aku berkenalan dengan 3 perempuan namanya ino, temari, dan ten ten, tapi ku lihat aku gak suka berteman dengan mereka pa…" "Kenapa memangnya shion? Bukannya kamu seneng punya teman baru di kelas?" tanya mama ku sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Iya sihh seneng tapi aku lebih baik berteman sama laki laki ma" jawab ku dengan senyum " ya terserah kamu shion mau berteman dengan siapa saja, papa tidak larang asalkan nilai kamu tidak menurun" jawab papa sambil mengelus rambut panjang ku. "Memang kenapa kamu gak berteman sama ino, temari, dan tenten shion?" tanya mama ku dengan heran " shion lihat sihh mereka memang baik, tapi mereka ganjen sama laki laki ma, dan mereka seneng sekali shopping, mama tau sendiri shion gimana, aku gak suka berteman sama perempuan seperti itu ma…" jawab ku dengan nada yang memang aku tak suka dengan mereka, aku memang paling tidak suka shopping karena mama yang ajak aku mau karena aku sayang sekali sama mama. Apa yang dia mau pasti aku turuti. " ya sudah lah, kamu berhak untuk berteman dengan yang lain, tapi ingat kata papa tadi jangan sampai nilai kamu menurun ya…" "ok deh ma, pa" senyum ku langsung yang sangat lebar. "Oh iya pa, tadi aku di kampus liat ada ekskul taekwondo, aku boleh lagi gak pa lanjut sabuk ku pa?" dengan nada sedih aku tanya papa ku " Papa kan sudah bilang shion kamu gak boleh lanjut taekwondo kamu lagi, papa tidak mau kamu kenapa kenapa nantinya" jawab papa dengan nada yang agak keras. Aku pun murung dan langsung menghabisakan makanan ku, dan langsung masuk kamar. Tepat masih jam 21.00 aku belum mengantuk, ku liat HP ku, banyak sekali yang invite di BBM ku, aku baru ingat tadi di kelas ketua kelas meminta pin BBM dan nomor telepon kami semua. Aku langsung ACC semua. Aku pun tidur.

Kringgggg… kring… alaram ku berbunyi dan aku bangkit dari tempat tidur ku, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan langsung berpakain seperti laki laki ya seperti biasa pakai baju kaus kerah, celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Aku pun berangkat dan sesampainya di kelas aku duduk di bagian perempuan, ya buat aku bosan sihh rasanya ingin sekali aku duduk di bagian laki laki. Di saat pelajaran Program Teknik Informatika kami semua mendapatkan tugas kelompok dan di pilih oleh dosen. Dan jeng…jeng… aku satu kelompok dengan si bodoh uzumaki Naruto, ya Tuhan bisa hancur nilai ku dengannya dan dia ketua kelompoknya. Musibah sekali buat ku dan satu kelompok ada 5 orang yaitu ino, lee , Aku, sai dan terakhir siapa lagi kalo bukan si bodoh uzumaki. Aku perempuan yang aktif di kelompok karna ino dan temari masih malu malu dengan laki laki, buat ku ngapain malu malu tohh kita satu kelompok dengan mereka. Saat pembagian tugas aku melirik si uzumaki naruto dan aku bertanya di dalam hati "Apa cowo kayak dia bisa bantu nilai kami semua dengan berpenampilan kayak gini, tidak meyakin walaupun aku belum tau dia pintar atau tidak. Yang pasti dari penampilannya aja sudah membuat ku kesel" semua membuat ku ragu dan bertanya karana tugas akan di kumpulkan 2 hari kedepan dan dia akan maju ke depan kelas untuk persentasi, awalnya sih dia menolak karna dia tidak bisa persentasi, "tuh kan benar dia tidak bisa persentasi, habis lah riwayat kami" pikiran ku. Bisa hancur nilai ku kalau satu kelompok sama dia. Aku sih bisa untuk persentasi tapi aku masih mau liat dia sebagai ketua bisa tidak untuk bertanggung jawab, karna dia kan ketua kelompok jadi aku mau liat bisa tidak dia memberikan nilai yang sempurna buat kami. Setiap dia bertanya sama ku selalu aku jawab jutek dan judes. Pelajaran PTI pun selesai lalu pelajaran Kalkulus, lagi lagi ada tugas dari Kalkulus, dan untung saja di kumpulkan 4 hari ke depan. Setelah pelajaran selesai aku pun pulang karna jam menunjukkan jam 14.00 dan kami pun pulang. Setelah sampai rumah aku pun langsung mengerjakan tugas Progam Teknik Informatika, aku pun BBM si bodoh itu. apa dia tugas bisa mengerjakan atau tidak. "Hey tugas PTI lo udah selesai belum?"sangking kesalnya aku panggil lo ke dia, karna bagi ku satu kelompok dengannya adalah musibah sekali."Hay juga, belum nih… kamu udah selesai?"tanyanya. Apa…? Kamu? Ya Tuhan kenapa dia harus panggil kamu sih… "jawab hati ku sambil memandang handphone ku dengan wajah kaget. "Udah… lo kerjain yang benar jangan sampai salah, nilai kita semua di tangan lo" jawab ku dengan judes "Oke deh… tenang aja nilai kita semua pasti bagus ko" dia masih menjawab dengan sopan. "Bagus lah kalau begitu".

Dua hari kemudian kami berlima pun maju, meragukan dari tampang dia hari ini. Saat kami maju aku lihat dia persentasinya lumayan bagus, ternyata tak seburuk kelakuan dan penampilan nya. seperti yang ku pikirkan. dan nilai kami pun memuaskan, rupanya pikiran ku salah selama ini menilai dia. Aku cuek sih sama dia karna berteman sama dia adalah hal yang paling bodoh. Setelah selesai pelajaran aku pun istirahat dan makan di kantin sendirian, karna makan bareng ino, temari, dan ten ten pasti ngegosip terus. "Hey td gue bisa kan persentasi", dengan kaget aku tersendak dan langsung minum. "bisa gak sih lo gak kagetin gue lagi makan kalau pingsan gue gimana, mau lo gotong gue ke rumah sakit?" jawab ku dengan kesal dan marah "hehehee maaf deh… habis baru kali ini gue bisa persentasi, lagi pula gue juga lupa sama itu tugas, untung lo ingetin gue langsung deh gue kerjain tugasnya" jawabnya tanpa ada salah, tapi ko tumben sekali dia panggil lo gue biasanya aku kamu, haduh… kenapa mikir sampai situ buat apa aku peduli, toh memang aku gak mau berteman sama dia kan. "Oh iya sebagai ucapan trima kasihnya gue traktir lo makan, ntar gue bayarin yang lo makan" "Eh… gak usah, gue bayar sendiri" " Tenang aja udah gue bayar ko tadi pas lo selesai pesan"jawab dia dengan senyum " ya udah makasih banyak ya" jawab ku masih jutek tanpa memandang wajahnya. "Iya sama sama, gue balik ke kelas lagi ya, sampai ketemu di kelas" teriak dia dari jauh. Saat aku selesai makan aku pun langsung masuk kelas. Dan sekarang belajar Algoritma, untung sekarang mencatat dan tidak ada tugas, karna tugas Kalkulus belum selesai ku kerjakan. Setelah selesai pelajaran Algoritma selesai kami pun pulang, aku langsung pulang karna tugas Kalkulus belum selesai. Setelah sampai rumah aku pun tidur sejenak karna penat sekali kepala ku, dan akhirnya jam menunjukkan jam 17.00 dan aku bergegas mandi dan langsung aku mengerjakan tugas Kalkulus. Derrrtttt… derrrrtttt… HP ku berbunyi dan ada pesan di Whats App ku, langsung ku buka ternyata dari si bodoh uzumaki "Tugas kalkulus udah selesai belum?" " Belum… ni lagi ngerjain, kenapa?" "heheheh gue liat dong punya lo". Dengan kaget aku membaca pesan dari dia "Maksudnya? Nyontek?" "Iya hehehe boleh ya… gue belum selesai masalahnya, cewek jutek kayak lo gue liat pinter makanya gue nanya sama lo". Hah… mau nyontek malah ngeledek lagi, dasar cowo gak sopan..! jawab hati ku "Yang gak lo tau aja baru gue kasih tau, enak banget lo nyontek semua" jawab ku judes " Gak tau semua gue, kalau tau gak mungkin gue nanya sama lo lah, ayo lah… kalau lo kasih tau ntar gue traktir lagi deh…", karna aku kasihan melihat dia aku jawab "Iya deh… tapi di kelas aja ya…" "Oke deh… makasih ya Olive" dengan emot gembira dia menjawab. Dengan serius aku mengerjakan tugas Kalkulus dan akhirnya… selesai juga. Akhirnya aku naik ke tempat tidur ku dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Esok paginya saat aku sampai di kelas, si uzumaki itu pun sudah sampai juga di kelas, tumben tidak telat. Oh iya dia mau nyontek pantas dia gak telat "Pagi shion…" dengan senyum yang lebar dan wajah yang gembira dia tunjukkan ke aku " Oh ya udah sarapan belum?" "Belum, kenapa?" "Ini gue bawa roti dan susu buat lo". Astaga… ada angin apa ko dia bawa sarapan buat aku, padahal kan aku tidak mesan "weeeewww ada hal apa nih kasih kayak gini?" tanya ku dengan heran " Gak ada hal apa apa kok udah ambil, oh ia mana jawabannya" tanya dia tanpa dosa " oh iya Nih silahkan nyotek sampai lo puas" jawab ku. Dengan senang dia langsung bawa buku ku dan langsung nyontek. Beberapa menit kemudian " Nih shion buku lo, makasih banyak ya, oh iya janji gue ntar pas pulang kampus jangan pulang dulu biar gue traktir lo sesuai janji gue". Aku pun tidak menjawab karna dosen Kalkulus pun masuk dan tugas pun langsung di kumpulkan. Berapa jam kemudian pelajaran pun selesai, dan aku langsung pulang. "Hai.. Shion tunggu. janji gue kan mau traktir lo" saut dia sambil mengejar aku "Gak usah… lain kali aja" jawab aku langsung jalan cepat. Aku sih gak minta imbalan apa apa dari dia lagi pula aku ikhlas ko kasih jawaban ke dia. Sampai di rumah ku buka HP ku ada pesan dari si uzumaki "Kenapa sih tadi lo cepet banget jalannya, gue kan janji sama lo" "Gak apa apa, gue gak mau cewek cewek di kelas cemburu, siapa tau ada yang suka sama lo" "Lo bicara apa sih, gak ada yang suka sama gue, udah deh pokoknya senin besok gue traktir lo pokonya" paksa dia "Iya terserah lo aja dah" dan percakapan pun selesai. Jam memnunjukkan jam 18.00 aku pun menonton TV karna tugas tidak ada sama sekali. Derrrrtttt… derrrrttttt… HP ku bunyi ku lihat ada pesan di BBM "Hai shion kenal aku kan?" aku pun mengerutkan alis, apa? Masa sihh dia BBM aku. "Iya kenal ko, kamu uciha sasuke kan?". sasuke adalah laki laki yang manis di kelas, dia tinggi, postur tubuh yang ideal, dan rambut dengan gaya yang cool. "Iya aku uciha sasuke, oh iya shion, aku mau nanya soal tugas Kalkulus dong shion, aku kurang mengerti, bisa kah kamu ajari aku?" "Bukannya kemarin sudah di kumpulkan?" "Iya sih udah di kumpulin, tapi aku belum ngerti soalnya aku nyontek dari si baka uzumaki hehehe" dengan wajah kaget aku membaca pesan dia Ternyata si bodoh itu memberikan jawaban yang ku kasih kepada orang lain... dasar bodoh... awas kau nanti uzumaki.. dalam gumam ku "Oh iya… dengan senang hati aku mau kok ajarin kamu" "Kita ketemu hari Minggu di sevel Thamrin aja ya jam 17.00" "Oke deh".

**End chapter 1 (TBC)**

Gimana...? maaf ea kalo jelek...

oea jangn lp tulis reviewnya juga ea...

kalo dari cerita nya dia bikin dari cerita aslinya dia sehari-hari (OC) maksih bangt buat (E.K) Udah ngidzinin ficnya ini boleh dibuat dengan karakter-karakter kesukaan ku...

bocoran dari chap 2 "ko sasuke belum datang ya? apa dia ga masuk hari ini? akh buat apa aku memikirkan dia. Toh kalau dia masuk juga cuma bikin aku semakin gugup... dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian "Tugas di kumpulkan sekarang" teriak dosen. Dari depan. ko sasuke belum juga datang sih... Apa dia sakit?

makasih buat kalian yang sudah baca jangn lupa review nya ea... di tunggu bngt !


End file.
